Part.1 Liliana, The Genesis
영원의 별들 연대기/1부(SOES Chronicle/Part 1) 개요(Outline) 시간적 배경으로는 1340년 경부터 1350년 초를 다루고 있으며 주인공 릴리아나의 13세 시점부터 시작된다. 메인 테마는 정신적 성장. 설정(Settings) 1.세계관(World View) 1.1.대륙과 바다(Continents and Oceans) 문화적 특성이나 관습, 특산물/특이물질, 유행가, 유명인 7대주 * 아이사(Aisa) ': 인칭으로는 아이샨(Aisyan), 언어나 계칭으로는 아이삭 또는 아이작(Aisac). 7대주 중 가장 거대한 대륙으로 총면적은 약 4460만 km². 육지면적의 27.4%를 차지하고 있으며 광활한 땅과 다양한 자연 환경으로 인해 인종과 민족 구성이 무척 복잡하다. 서부는 우르 대륙, 서남부는 카리파 대륙과 육로로 이어져 있다. 전세계 인구의 65% 이상이 이 대륙에 살고 있다. * '에크리마(Aecrima) : 총면적은 7대주 중 2번째로, 총면적은 약 4260만 km². 육지면적의 26.2%를 차지하고 있다. 중간 크기의 대륙 2개가 아슬아슬하게 붙어있는 형태인데, 엄밀히 따지자면 문화적 배경과 역사적 배경 등의 차이로 인해 북에크리마와 남에크리마로 구분지을 수 있지만 이 둘을 하나의 대륙으로 보고 에크리마로 부른다. 1부에서는 거의 등장하지 않으며 타대륙과의 접점 또한 갖지 않는다. * 카리파(Carifa) : 현지 발음으로는 카립바라고 부르는 게 맞다. 7대주 중 3번째로 크며 총면적은 약 3000만 km². 육지면적의 18.6%를 차지하는 땅이지만 거의 30%에 달하는 북부의 땅이 암석과 모래로 뒤덮힌 사막이다. 수천의 부족들과 수십의 나라가 존재하는데, 이 나라들 대부분이 북부에 몰려있고, 이를 제외한 다른 모든 비옥한 토지들은 토착 원주민 부족들이 차지하고 있다. * 우르/외레(pUeroe) : 1부의 주무대인 대륙. 현지에서는 외레로 읽는 이들이 많지만 발음이 어렵기 때문에 공용어 식으로는 우르라고 읽는다. 대체 언제부터고 왜인지는 모르겠지만 P를 묵음처리하는데, 아마도 그것까지 발음하면 퓌레(Purée)로 생각될까봐 그러는 것 같다. 인칭으로는 우로얀 또는 외레얀(pUeroeyan), 언어나 계칭으로는 우로'익 또는 외렉(pUeroic)'. 7대주 중 2번째로 작으며 총면적은 약 1000만 km², 육지면적의 6.3%를 차지하고 있다. 아이사 대륙과 접해있지만 거대한 산맥이 둘 사이를 가로지르고 있기 때문에 둘을 다른 대륙으로 본다. 때문에 실제 모습은 아이사로부터 뻗어나온 큰 반도 형태. ** 데바 안듀라 산맥(Deva pAndura Mountains) *** 아나이드(Anaid) 데바 안듀라 산맥 최대의 산줄기 *** 아나드리아(Anadrea) 데바 안듀라 산맥 2번째로 큰 산줄기 *** 안드레아 강(Andrea River) *** 라두칸 강(Raducan River) ** 악카서스 산맥(Accausus Mountains) ** 테메레다니안 해(Temerredanian Sea) * 아나 에이오스(Ana Eios) : 다른 대륙들로부터 외따로 떨어져 나온 거대한 섬과 같은 대륙. 대륙의 크기는 7대주 중 7번째로 가장 작지만 우르와 비교해 볼 때 그리 큰 차이는 없다. 총면적은 약 850만 km², 육지면적의 5.2%를 차지하고 있으며, 다른 어느 대륙과도 구별되는 독특한 생물종들이 번성하고 있다. * 남극(South Pole) ': 엄밀히 말해서 대륙은 아니지만 그 어마어마한 크기 때문에 대륙으로 간주되고 있다. 98% 이상이 눈과 얼음으로 이루어진 남적빙양 한가운데에 펼쳐진 영구동토로 7대주 중 4번째로 크며 총면적은 약 1400만 km², 육지면적의 8.6%를 차지하고 있다. 전세계에서 가장 한랭건조한 지역으로 사람이 살지 않으며, 강수량은 연간 200mm 이하. 즉, 대륙 전체는 눈과 얼음 그리고 모래로 이루어진 사막으로 볼 수 있다. 실제 육지는 고작 2% 이하라 감속이 일어날만한 장애물 (땅 자체의 굴곡과 식생 등) 이 없어 굉장한 강풍이 분다. 이런 혹한의 땅임에도 불구하고 서부에는 화산활동이 활발해 열수 현상을 볼 수 있어 얼음과 불의 대륙이라고도 말한다. * '북극(North Pole) : 남극에 이어 세계에서 두번째로 큰 사막으로 강수량은 연간 300mm 이하이고 땅의 85% 이상이 영구동토이다. 7대주 중 5번째로 크며 총면적은 약 1260만 km², 육지면적의 7.75%를 차지하고 있다. 우르 대륙 상부에 인접해있는 터라 남극과는 달리 옴케스 족, 데사모이 족, 파프 족 등을 비롯해 의외로 제법 많은 사람이 살고 있다. 4대양 * 만종양(Root of all Ocean / Ocean of ocean) : 우르와 카리파를 아이사와 이으며 아나 에이오스를 품은, 적도부터 중위도에 걸쳐진 가장 거대한 바다. 모든 바다의 물길이 이곳에서 만난다는 뜻에서 만종양이라 이름지어져 있지만 이는 세계 평면설을 믿는 현 시대의 무지에서 비롯된 명칭이라고 볼 수 있다. 과거 대전쟁시대 초기에 몇몇 동방 이민족들이 몇 달 간 만종양을 표류한 끝에 우르 대륙 동부 끝자락에 도달했다 한다. * 대계양(Ocean of end / Ocean of new world) : 우르와 카리파를 에크리마와 잇는 바다. 한때 만종양의 일부, 이 세계 끝자락의 낭떠러지로 이어지는 바다로 여겨졌지만 몇몇 위대한 학자들과 탐험가들에 의해 세계 구형론이 증명된 이후, 신세계가 펼쳐진 바다라는 뜻에서 이러한 이름이 붙었다. 대항해시대의 주무대이기도 하다. 이 용기있는 자들에게 찬미를! * 북적빙양(Northern Glacial Ocean / Ocean of silence) ': 북방의 극지를 품은 대양. 여름에는 얼음이 녹아 땅이 보일 정도로 기온이 올라가지만 이런저런 기상현상이 활발한 다른 대양들과는 달리 바람도, 파도도 무척 잔잔한데다 어두침침한 물빛 때문에 음산하게까지 보인다. 적 자는 고요할 적(寂). * '남아빙양(Southern Glacial Ocean / Ocean of death) ': 남방의 극지를 품은 대양으로, 평소에도 거친 풍랑과 어마어마한 파도가 몰아치지만 기온이 떨어지는 겨울에는 그야말로 악마의 바다로 변해 고래마저 죽기도 한다.(얼어붙은 바다에서 숨쉴 곳을 찾지 못해 질식사한다.) 때문에 아무도 감히 이곳을 항해하려 하지도 않으며, 항해할만한 기술도, 이곳에서 생존할만한 기술도 없다. 아 자는 어금니 아(牙). '''1.2.인종과 민족(Race and People) ' 아예 새 문서 만들 것. 언제 틀 만들어서 민족별로 분류해서 대륙 역사에 집어넣을 것. 인종별이 아니라. 어원학적 분류를 따를 것. 당연히 적도에 근접해갈수록 피부색이 짙어지고, 극지로 갈수록 피부색이 옅어진다. 나라별 혹은 민족별 미인상은? 야마토 나데시코, 루스카야, 절세미녀, 경국지색/만고절색/천하절색 '''백인종 백색 또는 백홍색 피부, 다양한 색깔의 체모와 눈, 가는 눈썹. 피부가 가장 얇아 자외선에 취약하며 색소 침착, 여드름, 주근깨 등 피부 트러블이 발생하기 쉽다. 장두형의 두상을 가졌고 직모나 반곱슬머리가 많다. 눈썹뼈가 돌출되어 있는 반면 눈두덩은 푹 들어가 있다. 크고 높은 코. 체모가 가늘고 가장 풍성하다. 근력이 흑인종 다음으로 우수하다. 알러지가 많다. 수명이 가장 짧고 성숙과 노화가 일찍 찾아온다. * 북방계/서방계 : 피부색이 무척 희고 창백하며 눈썹이 옅고 길다. (색소 부족인듯. 신체적으로 피부가 얇은 부분은 푸르스름하게 정맥이 비쳐 보이기도 한다. 눈 색깔 관련해서도 이야기를 만들 수 있겠어.) 머리색이 옅은 편이며 얼굴은 계란형이 많고 요철이 뚜렷하다. 체격 조건이 좋다. (한대 기후에 산다 할까? 피부가 두텁고 힘이 좋다느니 이런 거 넣을 수 있잖아) ** 나틸(Natil)족. 인칭으로는 나틸란(Natilan), 언어나 계칭으로는 나틸락(Natilac) ** 네르막(Nermag)족. 인칭으로는 네르마긴(Nermagin), 언어나 계칭으로는 네르막(Nermac) *** 동네르막족(Easterns) **** 고트족 **** 반달족 **** 부르군트족 *** 서네르막족(Westerns) **** 벨기에, 네덜란드, 뉴질랜드, 독일, 룩셈부르크, 리히텐슈타인, 스위스, 영국, 오스트레일리아, 오스트리아, 미국, 캐나다, 랑고바르드족, 수에비족 **** 이탈리아 북부(롬바르디아, 쥐트티롤), 스페인 카탈루냐와 안달루시아, 벨기에 플란데런, 프랑스 알자스-로렌과 부르고뉴와 노르망디와 덩케르크 *** 북네르막족(Northerns) **** 드론(Dron)인. 8세기에서 11세기 경 활동한 네르막족 일파. 대개는 카니스 다니바를 주무대로 삼고 맹위를 떨쳤던 니빅인들을 의미하는데, 다른 드론인들을 니빅인으로 생각하는 것은 대단히 실례되는 일이다. 인칭으로는 드로냔(Dronyan), 계칭으로는 드로닉(Dronic). ***** 니빅(Nivigk)인 : 라일랜드계 엔놋족. 계칭으로는 니빅(Nivigk). **** 스웨덴 **** 노르웨이 **** 덴마크 **** 그린란드 **** 아이슬란드 ** 라이아족(Raya)족. 인칭으로는 라이안(Rayan), 계칭으로는 라이앜(Rayak) *** 자노스(Xanos)인. 인칭으로는 자노시안(Xanosian), 언어나 계칭으로는 자놐(Xanoc) *** 랑예(Lange)인. 인칭으로는 랑이안(Langian), 언어나 계칭으로는 랑옠(Langec) *** 엔놋(Ennott)인. 인칭으로는 엔놋시안(Ennottian), 언어나 계칭으로는 엔녹(Ennoc) ** 살브(Salv)족. 인칭으로는 살빈(Salvin), 언어나 계칭으로는 살빅(Salvic) ** 렉트(Lect)족. 인칭으로는 렉틴(Lectin), 언어나 계칭으로는 렉탈(Lectal) * 동방계 : 피부색은 상아색(백황색)에서 연갈색. 머리색이 진한 검은색이나 암갈색으로 짙은 편이며 얼굴은 하트형, 다이아형이 많다. 북방/서방계에 비해 요철은 옅으나 콧대와 광대가 발달되어 있고, 눈썹과 속눈썹이 길고 짙어 인상이 강렬하다. ** 하이딘(Hidin)족 *** 라굼, 파키스탄 지배층 ** 에이린(Arin)족 * 남방계 : 피부색은 상아색(백황색)에서 연갈색. 머리색이 검은색이나 진한 갈색으로 짙은 편이며 얼굴은 삼각 또는 사각형이 많다. 북방/서방계에 비해 요철이 옅으나 콧대가 발달되어 있고, 눈썹이 짙고 길어 인상이 강렬하다. (중동, 이집트 미인 클레오파트라 생각. 온대 기후에 산다고 할까?) ** 미아(Miah)족 ** 엠스(Ems)족 *** 바라(Bara)인 *** 웨즈(Wej)인 * 기타 ** 케르그(Kerge)족 황인종 황백색에서 황갈색의 피부가 주를 이루지만 때로는 북방/서방계 백인종보다도 피부가 흰 경우도 있다. 차이점이라면 그들은 창백색이고 이들은 유백색이라는 점.(피부의 두께 때문인 듯. 정맥이 비쳐 보이는 일 없이 그저 하얗게 보인다.) 백인종보다는 피부가 두껍고, 흑인종보다는 얇다. 갈색 또는 검은색 눈에 눈썹이 두터운 편. 단두형의 두상이 많으며 대개 직모나 반곱슬머리. (드물게 정말 먹처럼 새카만 무광, 또는 흑진주처럼 은색 계통의 유광이 감도는 이들도 있다. -> 바리의 가계) 얼굴 골격은 양옆으로 발달되어 있으며 앞뒤로는 좁다. 체모가 두껍고 듬성듬성하며 대체적으로 신체 부위의 돌출이 적고 땀샘의 발달 또한 적어 모든 인종 중 추위에 가장 강하다. 근력은 평범하나 근지구력은 상당하다, 모든 인종 중 수명이 가장 길고 성숙과 노화가 가장 늦게 찾아온다. * 북방계 : 삼각 또는 사각형의 얼굴이 많고 요철이 뚜렷하다. 눈은 크고 눈썹은 짙고 길며 코가 둥글넓적하다. 남방계와 비교해 피부색이 짙으며 흰머리가 많이 난다. ** 탈리아(Talia)인 : 인칭으로는 탈리안(Talian), 언어나 계칭으로는 탈리악(Taliac). *** 누마 크투르(Nootmat Ktur) *** 북 시앙(Northen Chian) *** 고리(Khori) *** 가려(Garyu) ** 북적빅양의 옴케스(iOmkes), 데사모이(Desamoy), 파프족(Palp) ** 니프(Nnif)족 ** 에크리마(Aecrima) 원주민 * 남방계 : 타원형 얼굴에 요철이 옅다. 눈은 작고 눈썹은 옅고 짧으며 코가 좁고 길다. 북방계에 비해 피부색이 옅으며 흰머리가 적게 난다. ** 남 시앙(Southern Chian) ** 베데(Bettei)인 ** 템베(Temvain)인 ** 히아트(Hiat)인 ** 마미안(Marmyan)인 갈인종 연갈색에서 진갈색(캐러멜색)의 피부, 가끔 불그스름한 이들도 있는데 구릿빛 혹은 대춧빛이라고도 한다. 황인종보다 피부가 두꺼우며 자외선에 의한 색소 침착이 잘 일어나지 않는다. 갈색 또는 검은 눈에 눈썹 두께는 다양하다. 대개 직모나 반곱슬머리. 얼굴 골격은 양옆으로 발달되어 있으며 앞뒤로는 좁다. 체모가 두껍고 듬성듬성하며 대체적으로 귀나 코가 넓다. 더위에 강하다. 황인종보다 근력은 낮지만 근지구력은 더 우수하다. 수명, 성숙, 노화가 찾아오는 속도는 황인종보다는 빠르고 흑인종보다는 느리다. * 야말(Yamal)족 * 다르빗(Daarvid)족 * 바호(Vaho)족 * 소냐플(Sonia-Yple)족. ** 소니아와 위플 두 인접한 제도령을 합쳐 소냐플이라 부른다. 이 제도령에 살던 원주민을 소냐플 족이라 부른다. 흑인종 갈색에서 암갈색(커피색)의 윤택한 피부와 검은 눈, 대개 곱슬머리. 피부가 가장 두꺼우며 자외선에 의한 색소 침착, 주근깨나 여드름 등의 피부 트러블은 찾아보기 힘들다. 크고 둥그스름한 코에 얼굴 골격은 앞뒤로 발달되어 있으며 양 옆으로는 좁다. 체모는 두껍고 풍성하며 대체적으로 눈,코,입,귀 등 신체 부위의 돌출이 많고 가장 땀샘이 발달되어 있다. 더위에는 가장 강하나 추위에는 가장 약하다. 근력과 근지구력 모두 가장 우수하나 성숙과 노화가 가장 일찍 찾아온다. (아마도 강한 자외선이 쬐는 지대에 살기 때문인듯) * 안두스(Andus) : 흑인 노예로 많이 팔려감 * 타눕(Tanub) * 기타 ** 슈브만(Shubman)족, 짐피족(Gympy)족 1.3.언어(Languages) 1.4.나라, 지역, 그리고 섬(Countries, Regions, and Islands) 우르 * 제국(Empires) ** 샤 예프(Siar Yep) * 왕국(Kingdoms) ** 가려(Garyu) ** 에이바 눌크스(Eiva Nurks) 아이사 * 제국(Empires) ** 누마 크투르(Nootmat Ktur) ** 무르귤(Moolgyul) ** 라굼(Laghum) ** 시앙(Chian) * 왕국(Kingdoms) ** 고리(Khori) ** 파이젯(Pyget) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 에크리마 * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 카리파 * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 에이오스 * 제국(Empires) * 왕국(Kingdoms) * 섬(Islands) * 기타(Etc) 기타 * 잃어버린 성지(The Lost Sanctuary) 1.5.단체(Groups) 1.5.1.기구(Organizations) 1.5.2.기사단 & 결사단(Orders & Societies) Most of them will appear in Part.0 * 누마 크투르 샤르나이(Nootmattian Cierenyi) * 바이젯 사제단(Pyget Priests) - 사막지대 비전 마법사단. * 에이바 눌크스 웬티크(Eiva Nurkson Ywendtikkh) - 산악전 전문 레인져 군단. * 동방계 ** 고리 주몽(Khori Jumong) - 기마궁병단. ** 사린 호랑(Sahrin Horang) - 돌격단. 호랑이와 늑대라는 뜻. ** 카니스 다니바 니빅(Canis Danivian Nivigk) *** 신들의 군단(Asgard Legion) ** 렉트(Lect) *** 낙원의 군단(Eirinn Legion) - ? ** 노아쟘(Noazam) - 여성편제의 정글 게릴라 부대. Ref.사르마트 인 ** 라카톡 전투 코끼리 군단(Rhacatog Battle Elephant) 1.5.3.종교 단체(Religious Orders) * 영원한 빛(Lux Aeterna) - 우르 대륙 최대 신도 보유 교단 * 샤 예프 시사나(Siar Yeppian Sissanas) - 아이사 대륙 제일 암살교단 1.6.기타(Etc) 2.등장인물 및 세력(Characters and Associations) Reference 주요 사건(Main Events) * 대전쟁시대(Magna Wur Hagia) 스토리 라인(Story Line) * Part1 연표(Part1 Chronology) 참조 5.Etc 각 파트는 3권에서 5권 정도로 구성되어 있다. Book Cover Design Illustrations can be vary, but cover design will be black and brown leather-like texture with gold tips on each corner. Characters' silhouettes will be drawn as solid-white color emboss, backgrounds will be mixture of illustration and emboss. 흰 양각으로 인물과 배경 일부의 실루엣을, 그 외에는 일러스트레이션. 전 시리즈 공통. 1권 2권 3권 6.노트 및 참조(Notes and References) 분류:Part1. Liliana, The Genesis